


[CLex]孕夫

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [70]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 俩人同时怀孕了
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[CLex]孕夫

[CLex]孕夫  
Pregnant  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

孕夫  
Lex和Superman俩人明面夙敌   
暗地情人   
玩的很野  
互干   
结果一个是外星人   
一个氪石辐射变异   
俩人同时怀了


End file.
